


"Is Sebastian Acting Strange to You?"

by spacesex4651



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Children, Demon Sex, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Just Add Kittens, Light BDSM, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Newborn Children, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesex4651/pseuds/spacesex4651
Summary: Sebastian isn't acting his usual self. The demon seems on edge, irritated, and lacking in his usual patience. Though none of these can disprove the thought that he's just having an off day, that delicious smell; one of paper books, pine trees, and melting candles, certainly can.THE FIRST CHAPTER IS A READER INSERT. THERE IS A CIEL/SEBASTIAN VERSION FOR CHAPTER TWO.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t easy working in the Phantomhive manor. The young master was demanding; a perfectionist in his natural habitat, and by his side stood Sebastian, his well trained and overly competent butler. Though Sebastian always asked for perfection, he was never too upset when it wasn’t delivered, and for that you were thankful. You were thankful for a lot of things revolving around the pair. 

When Sebastian had stumbled across you in the rain you were no less than starving to death. The cold water had seeped into the little clothing you had, chilling you to the bone in combination with the quite literally freezing night air. Immediately, he had taken a liking to you, as you realized not long after he had a soft spot for cats, or in your case, half cat hybrids, and had brought you home to meet his master. His master, unlike Sebastian, did not find joy in the feline species. Nevertheless, they gave you a home. 

Another thing you were quite grateful for was the lack of jobs you were responsible for. Finny held down the garden, Baldroy was in charge of the kitchen, and Mey was assigned to cleaning the house. Your only task was to watch the home for intruders, which rarely, if ever, came. You spent your time prancing from one window sill to another, peering out at the tree painted horizon as you sipped milk from a glass. You were clothed, fed, and given a room to yourself, all of which you’d been missing out on the past century. 

It was late September when you noticed a shift in the air. Sebastian, normally ever patient and forgiving, almost inhumanely so, was unusually on edge. The orders he would bark at the four of you on the daily held a particularly cold bite that morning, and, much like the fall air, it sent a shiver down your spine. Another thing that changed was the smell wafting around the manor. You were sure nobody else could smell it, however with the scent glands of a feline creature, you could, and by god was it delicious. It smelled of fresh pine, century old books, and melted candle wax, and you found yourself more than once that day searching for the smell, only to come up empty handed. When lunch rolled around and you were gathered into the kitchen with an irritated Sebastian the smell was stronger, and you wondered if the young master had given him some sort of cologne. 

It was three o’clock when you were required to check the windows in the young master’s office. Ciel sat in his far too large chair, his head down and absorbed into his usual paperwork as you entered the room. You made your usual rounds, peering outside with caution before checking the latch on each and every one. Before you could reach the doorknob again and make your usually silent exit you were stopped by a call from behind you. You turned on the carpet, your tail raised in suspicion as you looked your master in the eyes. It was the second time you’d done so, the first being the night you were taken in. Ciel looked stressed, per usual, and you gave a small smile as you answered. 

“Yes, master?” You replied softly. He waved you closer with a single gloved hand. Slowly you made your way to the deep mahogany desk, stopping a foot short of it as you held his gaze. 

“Does Sebastian seem different to you?” He questioned. Ah, so the young master had noticed as well. You looked behind you, making sure he wasn’t lurking as he normally was, before responding. 

“He seems a bit stressed today. I’m sure it’s nothing, probably just got up on the wrong side of the bed.” You reassured. Ciel gave a small chuckle at that, something that confused you as you didn’t recall saying anything humorous, before giving your next instruction. 

“You let me know if he does or says anything odd, alright?” He asked. You nodded, uncomfortable with the command but unable to disagree with his orders. “Very well, you can go.” 

It was the most you’d even spoken to Ciel. You had no duties that required the two of you to converse, and even as you saw him every day, hunched over that desk with a small frown, you’d never said a word. You headed back towards the hallway, waiting to reach the windows to sit for a while when that smell stopped you again. The delightful symphony of flavor had your mouth watering as you stood still in the middle of the hallway, your tail unconsciously swishing from side to side as you tried your best to ignore it. Every breath you took to calm yourself however backfired, as the sweet smell was only inhaled further into your burning lungs. How could a smell be so powerful? 

Eventually you made it to the window, your legs curling under you as you stared out at the garden. There, Finny was working hard, and you watched as the boy weeded the flower beds with incredible diligence. From somewhere in the hallway you heard footsteps, your ears flicking and turning to find the source of the noise. Close after your eyes followed, narrowing in on the shadow of Sebastian. He stood at the top of the stairs, taking a deep breath much like the one you had taken only a few feet from where he stood, as he searched the hall with his eyes. 

You swore in the dark you could see his iris’ glow red as he caught yours. A small gasp escaped your lips without thinking, and you covered it with your hand as you averted your head towards the outside world once more. The smell, however, got stronger, and before you could stop yourself the words were bubbling out your throat and leaking from your lips. 

“Did you get a new cologne?” You questioned, turning your head to find Sebastian only a step closer. The man cocked his head to the side. 

“Why would you ask such a thing?” He shot back, his voice still somewhat strained. Immediately you regretted it, but since you had already asked, you continued anyways. 

“I’m sorry if the question posed intrusive, I meant you no offense. There’s just this smell I can’t quite put my nose on today. It’s wonderful, really, and every time you get closer it gets stronger. I assumed the young master had purchased a fragrance for you.” You reasoned, allowing your tail to hang off the edge. You sat by the chilly window, waiting for a response as Sebastian staid stoic. Your nerves picked up, the nails on your fingers beginning to take the shape of a claw as you awaited his answer. 

“No.” He spoke, colder than you’d ever heard his tone towards you in the year you had known him, before he turned and descended down the stairs once again. You sat, alone, wondering how the question could have made him angry. Obviously there was something different about him, but it wasn’t enough to report to the young master, so you stayed, staring out at the storm clouds just above the tree line. It seemed as if a storm was on the rise. 

The evening had been just as tense as the day. It seemed the setting of the sun had done nothing for Sebastian, as now his shoulders were tightened with the stress of the day. The few moments you had spent in the kitchen had been too loud for your sensitive ears, as Sebastian chided the cook for his work. Ciel ate dinner quietly as usual, however it seemed he was holding his tongue with his favorite butler, almost as if he was, as much as a powerful heir could do, tiptoeing around him. When it was nearly time for the young master to retire he had called you into his office once more. You came, as always, just as you were ready to prepare yourself for the night shift when instructed to join him. 

The young master looked exhausted as you entered. His slouch over the expensive wood had grown deeper, and you attempted to hide all pity from your features as you bid him good evening with a small bow. 

“Did you get anything?” He asked quietly, as if he was also afraid the man was listening. You shook your head. “Nothing at all?” He questioned a bit louder. You fiddled with your tail for a moment, debating whether or not it was worth mentioning the earlier incident in the hallway. “If you have something spit it out.” He demanded. You nodded. 

“I’m sorry master, I wasn’t sure if it was worth mentioning, but there was something in the hallway earlier today. Sebastian smells different. Not in a bad way, of course, I thought maybe you had gifted him some sort of cologne. When I mentioned it however, he seemed to get upset. He had just walked up the stairs and when I asked he went right back down.” You mentioned. Ciel lifted his head at that, his chocolate cake next to him left untouched for probably the first time in his life as he raised a brow. 

“I don’t smell anything.” He commented suspiciously. You gave a small smile. 

“My apologies master. I’m afraid my nose picks up things your’s cannot.” You apologized. He waved it off. 

“Keep watch over him while I sleep.” He ordered. 

So as you made your way around the manor that night you switched up your usual routine a bit. You always enjoyed the manor at night. It was peaceful, though daunting as ever, as the silence enveloped the space around you. You watched through the windows in a different order than usual, and after three alternated sections you began to think that your plan to be near Sebastian had failed. When you entered the library around eleven however, you noted that Sebastian was there, initially brought on by the smell, reading on the deep red couch. You sat by the window wordlessly, hoping he wouldn’t notice the switch in your schedule as you watched the reflection of him in the glass, rather than the night sky that lay opposite the pane. Of course, it was merely wishful thinking, as the clearing of his throat indicated the oncoming conversation. 

“You’re normally not here this time of night.” He spoke darkly. You swiveled in your spot on the window seat with a small and hopefully convincing smile. 

“My apologies. The grand windows by the garden were quite cold and this room is always warm from the fireplace. I thought I’d come here first tonight.” You lied. Sebastian’s brows furrowed a bit in the lowlight of the candles before he stood. Instinctively you leaned back into the glass, unaware of his intentions as he moved to stand before you. The smell grew stronger the closer he walked, and as he remained only a foot before you it was practically overpowering. You only hoped you weren’t drooling. 

Sebastian began removing the black overcoat he wore every day, popping the buttons slowly as he watched you with those magnificently mahogany eyes. Once removed he leaned forward, the fabric in hand, as he gently placed it over your shoulders. Now that the smell was this close, practically woven into the warm fabric, you couldn’t help the small purr that escaped your chest. Sebastian smiled slightly before stepping back and to the side. 

“Go.” His voice was much deeper, more strained than before, and you didn’t think twice before rising and practically running out of the room, clutching his jacket to your torso as you did. 

The rest of the night you stuck to your original routine as much as possible. There was, however, another overlapping moment as you walked through the dining room. Sebastian was setting out the silverware for the next day as you walked by, still holding the jacket to your chest. Though you had lied about being cold, having Sebastian give you his coat in hopes to keep you comfortable was nothing but heart warming. You knew the man was somewhat compassionate, but you couldn’t help but feel special as you climbed the railings up the first set of stairs, twirling on the small strip of wood with the pads of your feet as the jacket flowed over your back. 

Sebastian had said nothing when you passed him the second time, and you assumed then that he wasn’t in the mood for conversation, not that he had indicated that he was anytime throughout the day. When the morning light peeked through the windows you were exhausted, practically dragging your feet on the wood below you as you made your way to the bedroom. Unsure of what to do with the jacket, you left it folded outside of his door, a room you rarely saw him enter, and spun on your heel to sleep in your own quarters. 

Generally, you rose much later than the other servants, needing frequent naps throughout the day and a longer one as the sun rose. You were, after all, a werecat, and therefore nocturnal. However you woke only an hour after you had fallen asleep that next morning. Though there was no denying that you were still exhausted, it was that delicious smell Sebastian was exhuming that had woken you, and after getting a good whiff you were completely unable to rest once more, compelled to inhale more of it in your fit of restlessness rather than ignore it. 

After a good half hour of attempting to fall back into slumber you decided on rising instead. You joined the other servants in the kitchen as they prepared breakfast for the young master. Sebastian was absent, much to your relief, as you perched yourself on the counter Baldroy was currently chopping fruit on. Finny, Mey, and Baldroy bid you a good morning, to which you responded with a yawn so large it exposed your feline canines, and Mey giggled as you hopped off the counter to stretch on the cold stone floor. They had never minded any of your feline mannerisms, to which you were grateful for. 

“Didn’t sleep much?” Baldroy questioned as he moved the strawberries he had chopped into a bowl. You shook your head. 

“I couldn’t fall asleep.” You mumbled as the exhaustion took effect on your muscles. You wanted nothing more than to collapse, though the frustration of being unable to sleep hadn’t been forgotten. 

“Why don’t I make your breakfast early then, that should wake you up.” He commented with a smile. You nodded with a small smile and a thanks, to which he responded with his own smile. Mey offered you a cup of tea, which at this point you could not refuse. Ten minutes later you were seated at the small table with her and Finny, sipping your tea and eating the raw cod with a small purr radiating from your chest. Yes, this did make you feel better. 

Soon after you had finished your tea and fish however, Sebastian entered, dressed in his jacket once again, though now you felt nothing but exhaustion and a newfound annoyance associated with that delicious smell. That perfect, mouth watering, marketable smell.

“Good morning.” His eyes fell on you then, a small frown etching its way across his face as he watched you. “You’re up early.” He commented. You nodded, not willing to test your voice as you breathed in his scent. It was driving you mad, in more ways than one. It prevented you from sleeping and distracted you from your tasks throughout the night, but it warmed you inside and reminded you of home. It was, for lack of a better phrase, the best fucking thing you had ever smelled. 

You were sure your pupils had blown out your eyes as you watched him come closer, taking in your tired features as he did. You couldn’t bare the smell. It was too strong for you not to want to pounce on him, and every step he took closer tested your willpower to no end. Finally, he stood across the table, and just when you thought you had a hold on yourself he leaned forward, brushing the pad of his thumb just under your eye. Immediately, as if second nature, a purr resonated through your chest, something that you were sure wouldn’t play well among the other servants watching the interaction. 

“Did you sleep at all?” He questioned, his voice as deep and low as it had been the day before when he had lent you his jacket. You shook your head softly without breaking contact with his flaring red iris’. “Did you not even so much as try? You look pitifully exhausted.” He commented. Though you were sure his words were meant to convey concern, all you could imagine was the phrase in other scenarios. The front runner, of which, was after a long night of allowing him to practically destroy you. 

“I tried, sir, but I couldn’t manage to sleep. My apologies.” You spoke quietly. The smell had become so incredibly overwhelming, you were just about ready to take his thumb into the warm cavern of your mouth when he pulled away. 

“You have a few hours before your shift starts. Why don’t you go back into your room and try again?” He offered. The thought of sitting in that room, cooped up with that maddening smell wafting underneath the doorway however, was horrifying. You shook your head. 

“I think I might go for a walk in the garden and get some fresh air.” The implications were laid out clear, and the realization must have dawned on him as he stood straight once more, licking his lips in what could only be seen as torture as he nodded. 

“Very well. Take Finny with you then.” He ordered. You gave a quizzical glance to him, unaware of why he would ask such a thing. You had been out for walks in the garden many times before, all of which you notified him of and none of which he had requested Finny keep you company. Nevertheless you needed to get away from the smell, and therefore you stood on weak knees, Finny following suit as you left the kitchen behind. 

The fresh air was, for lack of a better phrase, a breath of fresh air after the last twenty four hours. Finally you felt as if you could breathe again, and Finny watched as you soaked up the sunlight just outside the wooden framed back entrance as you kicked off your shoes to feel the grass beneath your padded feet. Before you knew it you already felt more like yourself, giving into the urge to climb the bark of the tallest trees and feeling the harsh exterior of the wood leave the soles of your feet as you jumped from branch to branch. The air was crisp and cool, drying the sweat that had unbeknownst to you accumulated during your time inside. Green blurred around you as the leaves of the tall pines brushed against your soft skin, your dress flowing behind you as gracefully as the clouds that traveled in the sky. Finny ran below as you leaped from one branch to another, spinning and purring as the wind swept through your hair in the areas the tight bun would allow. 

The exhaustion and tension that had festered in the past day melted away as the small patches of sun sank into your skin. It was a reminder, and a great one at that, that you were not human, as you stretched up to scratch the bark of the tree you had chosen to reside on. Watching from below was Finny, who you caught eyes with, and he gave a small smile and a wave from the pebbled path as you giggled from above him. A symphony piece, The Lark Ascending, rose into your brain as you twirled on the large branch. 

Just as it hit its first crescendo in your own personal show however, you turned towards the estate, and in the window of the second floor seating room stood the shadow of the man you’d come out here to avoid. Your heartbeat increased, not only at the prospect of being watched, but at the idea that it was him that was watching. His eyes were following you, though he was far away, and you could practically feel his stare even as you turned away from the mansion, jumping to another tree somewhat more hidden from his stare than the last. 

It didn’t take long for you to grow tired again. Slowly you descended the tree, already missing the weightlessness your outburst had given you. When you landed, all four ‘half-paws’ on the ground, Finny couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. You looked up at him, obviously more feline than you looked earlier, and gave a small noise as you rose. Your claws retracted, the pads on the bottoms of your feet sinking back into your skin as you stretched up. The two of you set foot back towards the manor, and when you looked up into the second story window, Sebastian was gone. 

He had made himself scarce that afternoon. Though you were still tired from the lack of sleep, you found that his scent had been less jarring than that morning, whether that be from the distance or that it might finally be over you weren’t sure. The one thing you knew as you sat in the window seat of the back seating room, the sun beating down onto you as you watched the wind blow through the trees, is that you could probably get away with a small nap. You curled up on the warm stone, allowing your tail to wrap around you as you laid there. 

By the time you woke again you had barely comprehended that you had fallen asleep. The smell in the room was stronger than it was before, ruling out your latter theory that the torture might have been coming to an end, but Sebastian was nowhere in sight. As you moved to stand and make your way around the house again before dinner, as the sun had began its descent on the opposing side of the house, a piece of fabric fell from your back. A cold shiver ran through you as you turned, finding that same jacket as the day before laying on the floor in a heap. Quickly you jumped down to gather it in your hands, and after double checking that you were, in fact, alone, you brought it to your nose. The smell was undeniably toxic in ways that made your stomach do those romantic flips always talked about, and underneath it was a scent just as intoxicating, something softer and more raw and yet undeniably delicious in its own way. Sebastian. 

Once Ciel had eaten and retired to his office and you had returned the jacket outside Sebastian’s door, the five of you sat to eat together. Though your normal dinner meal, which generally consisted of raw fish or steak, was replaced with something only given to you on your birthday or if specially requested, which generally happened during your heats. Sebastian had prepared steak and potatoes for the rest of the household, which they all seemed to be enjoying. When the plate full of cooked dark meat chicken and the skins of three chickens was placed in front of you however, you could help but mewl quietly as you licked your lips. The smell of the food combined with whatever Sebastian had been exuding the past day was enough to drive you completely wild. Without thinking you grabbed a piece of the chicken by hand, and as you bought it to your waiting mouth you realized you mistake. You didn’t dare look up at the others, instead grabbing the fork laying next to the porcelain plate and stabbing the meat with it. 

“You know you don’t have to use those around us, right?” Finny chimed in, noticing your slight pain as you accidentally bit into the metal prongs. You looked up, surrounded by eyes as you glanced at him with a grateful smile. Your eyes flickered to Sebastian to his left, therefore your right, as you swallowed. He nodded, silently agreeing with the boy, and you looked around the rest of the table to see that everyone else had come to the same consensus. 

“Thank you.” Immediately you were picking up the largest chunk, biting into it and allowing your canines to grow past your bottom lip as you tore off a piece. You could hear Finny and Mey giggling as you happily chewed, your tail swishing around in the hole of the chair happily. It was the best food you could have possibly asked for, and you felt a large purr vibrate your chest as you started one of the chicken skins. A small chuckle came from Sebastian’s side of the rounded table as the rest of the group began to eat as well, and you thanked the heavens he was so far as to avoid him hearing the pulsing vibrations in your chest. 

You were the first to finish, and again, without thinking, as Sebastians overpowering smell clouded your mind, you stuck out your tongue. On instinct the sand paper textured bumps made themselves known, and you cleaned your fingers with eyes closed, licking up the last of the delicious juices coating them as you licked. When your eyes finally opened, the evidence of your meal wiped from the soft skin, it seemed everyone was watching. You coughed, slightly uncomfortable now as you reached for the milk. 

“Is your tongue always like that?” Mey questioned. You shook your head. 

“Only when I’m cleaning myself.” You admitted, feeling strange talking about cleaning with people that bathed every day. You could have sworn a small growl reverberated from Sebastian. 

“Wait, so you like, actually clean yourself? Like a cat?” Finny questioned. You nodded, your cheeks tainted pink as you answered what could have been considered a personal question. 

“We’re you born like that?” Baldroy asked as you lifted the glass of milk to your lips once more. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe werecats are born first as cats. If they survive long enough, then they take on the form of a true werecat.” Sebastian interjected, taking a sip of his whiskey after finishing. You nodded. 

“You were a cat?” Mey questioned with shock. You nodded, a small giggle erupting from your throat as you answered. 

“For about fifty years I was, and then one day I woke up and I was like this. Well, I was about eight or nine I suppose at the time, but I grew to the age of eighteen and then just, stopped. I’ll probably look like this forever.” You shrugged. 

“So was your mom a cat then? Or was she, a, uh…” Baldroy trailed off. 

“Werecat.” Sebastian finished for him. 

“My mother was a werecat. Werecats give birth to kittens. We grow until we’re about one, and then our mothers leave us to have more. Most of us don’t make it to my age, it was hard being a cat back then.” The group continued to eat as you explained, your eyes trained on the glass of milk in front of you. 

“What was she like? I mean, do you remember anything about her?” Mey asked after a particularly large scoop of potatoes. 

“She’s wonderful, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She raised us all with such love, and even after we had to leave, she checked up on us. My brother and I were the only ones that made it to full form, but we still meet with her every ten years or so.” You explained. 

“And your dad? What’s he like?” Finny asked. You shrugged. 

“I don’t know. She never talked about him really. Just that he had blond hair and blue eyes, and that he loved her very much. I think he died, or maybe he ran away. He wasn’t a werecat though, I do know that.” The group seemed fascinated, and for that you couldn’t blame them. 

“Wait, so you guys can have kids with other species then?” Baldroy questioned. You nodded. 

“Anything but werewolves and hell hounds.” You joked. Sebastian chuckled, though nobody else seemed to catch on. 

“They’re called kits, the offspring of your kind, are they not?” Sebastian questioned. You nodded. Who knew he knew so much about your kind? 

“How old even are you?” Finny asked. Mey hit him upside the head, spewing something along the lines of not asking a woman her age, but you brushed it off. 

“I’m quite young compared to some of my acquaintances. I’m only a thousand years old.” You joked, “but I’ve met werecats that were almost twelve.” Baldroy coughed as he nearly chocked on a piece of potato. “I was once the loyal companion of Kenneth MacAlpin, the king of Scotts. I was still a kitten then, but he’s the reason I survived. He fed me and kept me warm during winter, he even bought another cat so I would have a friend. We didn’t get along but it was extraordinarily kind of him to try.” You complimented. 

“But isn’t it sad living that long? I mean everyone around you dies and you’re the only one left.” Finny observed. You supposed, that with that mentality, it could be quite sad. You let out a small yawn, stretching your fingers as you prepared to answer. 

“I think that’s enough questions for the night. Y/N is quite tired, and I recall the young master requesting her after she had finished her dinner.” Sebastian interjected. You bid the group goodbye as you made your way up the stairs and into his study. The smell of Sebastian slowly faded away as you approached, and you knocked on the hard wood twice before instructed to enter. 

There was no small chat, no greeting, and no bidding hello when the door shut behind you. 

“Did you find anything?” Ciel questioned from his desk. 

“Not exactly. I switched my routine around to get closer to him but we were only in the same room for a few minutes before he told me to leave. I lied about being cold when he questioned it and he gave me his coat, so I don’t think he’s suspicious at all.” You explained. Ciel huffed. 

“Something’s wrong with him. Sebastian would be on your tail, quite literally, if this were a week prior.” He grumbled. “Is there anything else that happened?” He asked. 

“Well, he did make me a special dinner tonight, but I think he just had some extra time on his hands.” You admitted softly. Ciel’s eyes met yours at that. 

“He made you a special dinner and gave you his coat? Is he attempting to court you?” He questioned bitterly. You shook your head immediately. 

“No, I’m sure thats not the case master. I’m so terribly sorry, please, I will keep my distance if that is what you ask.” You begged, feeling tears well up in your eyes. He sounded so terribly angry, and the thought of having to leave the manor made you quite upset. You loved it here. It was warm and comfortable, and had just began to feel like home. He shook his head. 

“I’m not angry with you, you’re not in trouble. I’m just confused as to why he would be doing this now, opposed to when you first arrived. Is it not strange?” He wondered. You shrugged. 

“Maybe he’s just having a weird week. It’s nothing too odd, I’m sure he’ll be back to normal soon.” 

That night, you didn’t hear Sebastians footsteps around the manor as you normally did. There was no straightening up, no cleaning, and no reading breaks in the library. There was, however, painful groaning and growls resonating from his quarters. Maybe he had eaten something bad, or gotten sick, you had assumed. But the growls sounded far less than human, and the occasional words that echoed throughout the halls were eerily cold. You decided not to intrude and spent your nights in front of the moonlit windows as always. In the morning you retired to your room, and through the walls with your heightened hearing you heart it all; the labored breaths, the quick intakes through teeth, the painful moans, and the deep rumbling growls. Still, you found yourself falling asleep, listening to his painful symphony until your eyes sealed shut. 

That morning when you rose the man was still absent. According to Mey, Sebastian had left a note outside his door for the young master, explaining that he had fallen ill and would need the day off. Surely this would have explained everything and set the young man’s mind at ease. However Ciel seemed even more confused at this point and frankly almost concerned. 

You brought him his afternoon tea and snack instead of Sebastian that day. When you entered the study, Ciel wasn’t even bothering to pretend to be working. Instead he was staring out the window you often sat on in the middle of the night, his shoulders tense in his fine blue clothing and his foot tapping impatiently. 

“Young Master? I have your tea.” You spoke into the room. He barely acknowledged your existence. 

“Leave it on the table.” He instructed. You did as told, gently setting down the two plates and turning to make your way out of the room. “Oh, and Y/N?” He called. 

“Yes master?” You questioned. 

“Go check on Sebastian for me, will you?” He asked, his tone much different than you had ever heard before. You nodded, though the thought sent fear straight through you, and agreed. If he was still in as much pain as he was the night before, you were sure to be in trouble if you disturbed him. But it was the young masters orders, and therefore you had every intention to obey. 

An hour later you were walking down the long hallway leading to his door. The scent had gotten stronger, suffocating almost as you got closer. A sweat picked up on your palms, your hands beginning to shake as you took small steps towards him. The growls and howls were now accompanied with scratching and tearing, and it almost sounded like a dogfight was taking place behind the wooden barrier the closer you got. 

Swallowing your pride, and your fear, you lifted a hand to knock at the wood. The moment your knuckles tapped it however, a pained and deep growl emitted from the room. 

“Tell young master I’ll be fine and leave.” His voice was loud, demanding, and deep. You wanted to listen to him, but instead you opened your mouth, unwilling to turn away when he was obviously in pain. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” You called back, trying your best to avoid the intoxicating smell that was begging you to open the door. What was this? And what the hell was going on? 

“Fucking leave! Don’t come back!” He yelled. The sound echoed off the walls as something, probably a chair, was thrown and smashed against the other side of the door. The hinges rattled as the sound forced you to jump, and you hurried out of the hallway faster than you could have imagined. Your breathing was tight and fast as you scampered into the front living area, heaving out breaths as you shook from the fear. Tears pricked at your eyes and you wiped them away as quickly as they came. You never meant to upset him. He was always so kind to you, but this sudden change of mood had you terrified. 

Was he a werewolf? When was the next full moon? That didn’t add up, it was broad daylight! And surely you would have noticed sometime in the past year. Maybe he was on drugs, which would explain how he was always so alert. You were confused and upset, and you really did want to go back and make sure he was alright. You decided to calm down before seeing the young master and informing him that Sebastian was obviously upset, but fine. Maybe if you left Sebastian alone for the day he would have time to calm down before you checked on him again. 

The night went by slowly as you worried yourself sick about the man. Food didn’t taste the same, nothing that normally interested you caught your eye, even when a mouse scurried across the kitchen floor you made no attempt to catch it. Everyone else seemed to be in the same mood, leaving the manor in a dark gloom. You were sure nobody else could hear the noises coming from his room without your hearing abilities, but you could, and it distracted you throughout the entire night. 

The sun rose the next morning accompanied by the never-ending howls from down the hall. The smell had somehow managed to weasel its way into your bedroom, keeping you awake all night and throughout the morning. You ate breakfast, again unsatisfied by the taste, and drank your suddenly bland milk to the sounds of scratching and growling much like dinner that night. The scent of him, however, had grown ever more present. As you sat by the window that afternoon your mind was enveloped in daydreams Sebastian starred in. There was no denying that the smell was slowly sending you into a heat, as you felt slick drip from your core down your thighs, of which you had to wipe up far too many times to be appropriate. You brought the master tea and his snack as requested, and informed him that Sebastian claimed to be fine, but three stories down in his room you heard the cracking of wood and heavy breathing, and you decided you could no longer wait around. 

Once dinner had passed you gathered a cold washcloth, food that Baldroy had cooked for dinner, a fresh cup of water, and some sweets in a basket to bring to him. This had to cheer him up, and maybe if he let you take care of him, he would feel better. Sebastians scent enveloped you as you walked down the hall that evening, your gifts to him in hand. A few feet from the door you felt your stomach cramp, and realized it was probably best if you gave your word to the young master tomorrow to let him know you would also be unavailable for the next few days. When you reached his door you were once again shaking, though now you were practically burning up. Your fangs slipped through and over your bottom lip, your claws unsheathing themselves from your fingertips as you knocked on the door. Immediately a deep growl resounded, and you felt yourself blush with another wave of slick making its way down your thigh. You rubbed them together, hoping to temporarily fix the problem as you knocked again, determined. 

“Sebastian, I brought you some things. We’re all worried about you.” You spoke through the wood. It was silent for a few moments. You could hear your own labored breathing and you realized he might not ever come. So you set the basket down in front of his door, turning to leave and take care of your own emergency and giving up, when the door behind you flew open. A large, taloned hand grasped your wrist, pulling you inside the dimly lit room as you fell backwards into him. The smell was everywhere now, obviously somewhat condensed into the room as the door slammed shut in front of you. Now all you could feel was his body behind you, his hand holding your wrist in a tight hold as you froze, eyes squeezed shut. 

“I told you not to come back.” His voice was deep, raspy, and most certainly not human. He was exceptionally warm pressed up against your back, and you felt his hard on through your dress as he wrapped his other arm around your waist. He seemed taller than normal from as much as you could tell with your eyes closed and his body behind you. 

“I’m so sorry sir, I’ll leave. I swear I’ll leave and-”

“It’s much too late for that now, wouldn’t you agree, kitten?” His breath was directly in your ear, scattering across your neck and forcing a painful cramp through your abdomen. 

“I’m so sorry.” You whispered, your own temperature rising as your heat began to hit hard. That smell, that wonderfully addicting smell, had completely immersed you, forcing your knees to wobble and your lungs to struggle for air. “What are you?” You questioned him, still quite afraid and yet somehow, safe. You knew he wouldn’t hurt you. He wouldn’t, right? 

“You really don’t know?” The question was honest, you could hear from what was left of Sebastian’s normal voice, and you hastily shook your head. 

“Are you a werewolf, or-or some sort of shinigami?” You’re voice was even shaking now, gone up a pitch or two as your claws fully extended. His hand remained burning on your wrist and you felt the need to lean into him, as terrible of an idea it was. He chuckled from behind you as his arm around your waist tightened. You could feel the heat stirring in your belly, seeping lower and lower as a trail of slick ran down your leg. 

“I would have thought with that sensitive little nose of yours you could smell a demon from a mile away.” Immediately and uncontrollably, you gasped. You could smell demons from a mile away. They reeked of death and sulfur, sweat and tears and blood and dirt, they were disgusting a vile. But Sebastian smelled like none of these things. 

“I-I can. You don’t, you’re not-” A sharp cramp making its way through your lower back stopped you from speaking any more, and Sebastian’s hold loosened a bit at this. 

“You’re in heat? You weren’t due for another month!” He growled, sniffing the side of your neck with his warm nose. You sighed into the small touch, despite how inappropriate it truly was. 

“I know. I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. It just smelled so good.” You whined, your legs rubbing together to relieve some of the pressure between your legs. 

“My rut… it triggered your heat. You couldn’t smell me as a demon even when I wasn’t like this.” He spoke, softer now into your ear. “That weird desire to care for you, protect you, it only got stronger as my rut got closer. Anyone else, I would’ve snapped their neck if they dare knocked on my door tonight. But you, it’s fucking you.” At this point he was barely making sense. What had you done? Was it the basket? It couldn’t have been, he never even touched it. Maybe it was the gesture? 

“What’s me? What did I do?” You questioned, fully leaning back into him now as he pressed his lower half into yours. He leaned forward, placing his head in your neck as he inhaled your scent. A small growl echoed through the room and it pulled a soft whine from your throat. You could feel his fangs dancing along the skin of your neck, threatening to break it as they dragged along its softness. 

“You’re my mate.” He whispered. You almost didn’t hear him, but the small gasp that escaped your lips let him know that you did. 

“What? Mate? What does that even mean?” You asked, almost in a whisper. He smiled against your neck, pressing a small kiss to your collar bone before he spoke. 

“It means you were made for me, little one. When you were born, you were created with my needs, my wants, my desires in mind, and I, you. It mean’s I’m gonna breed you, give you hundreds of kits that we can raise together. I’ll take care of you, I promise, but right now, I need to be inside you so fucking bad, if I wait any longer I might just tear this thing off.” He growled, pulling at the fabric of your sleeve with the hand that had just detached from your wrist. 

The coil in your abdomen tightened, and the emptiness in your pussy throbbed in pain. It constricted, clutching around nothing before loosening again as your skin began to burn. 

“Sebastian.” You moaned out, pushing back into him as he gripped at your sides. His smell was getting stronger, filling your senses and beginning to make you delusional as he pressed against you again, harder this time. 

“Shh, I know kitten, I know. I’m gonna take good care of you, knot you like you deserve, breed you like you need me to. You want that? You want my knot?” He asked, nipping at the skin at the base of your neck as you whined. 

“Please.” You begged, the heat and his smell causing slick to run down your thighs at an embarrassing rate. You’d had sex during previous heats but you’d never been this wet, this turned on, this desperate to be touched, and Sebastian knew it. 

“Please what? Please leave? Please bring you tea?” He teased, running the hand on your arm around to your waist to hold both hips. His nails tore into the cloth covering your skin, the tips of his nails sinking into your flesh as his mouth turned to sucking. You could feel his fangs against your neck, pressing past his lips as he brought blood to the surface of your skin. 

“Please knot me.” You whispered, knowing his demonic ears would pick up every word. 

He smiled then, spinning you faster than you thought possible as he crashed his lips onto yours. His tongue slipped into your mouth with ease as his hands shredded the fabric over your back. It was desperate, needy, his fangs biting down into the corners of your lips, drawing blood as he licked and sucked at them. Desire drove him further as his claws ripped the fabric at your shoulders, a single nail on each side tearing them in half until they hung at your sides, ruined much like you felt. 

Once the dress had fallen away you were bare to him, and your claws worked the same hectic patterns on his clothes until they had torn away from him as well. You raked your nails softly over the muscles of his back as he took your head in his hands, pulling you up to him as he kissed you. With a small tug your hair was released from its bun, able to flow freely and serve as a rope for him to tug on. A large, clawed hand slid down your neck, cupping your breast as you whimpered onto his tongue. He smiled, thumbing over your nipple softly as you pushed your lower half into his boxer clad one. 

Without much warning he tugged, pulling you into him as you lost your balance, and with one small leap and a gentle toss you were laid on his bed, your elbows supporting your upper half as he watched. His breathing was harsh and labored, his height much taller than you remembered as his eyes began to glow in the soft candlelight. His muscles held shadows more beautiful than the pine trees towering above the manor, rippling as he stalked towards you. He was hunched over slightly, his fangs more than visible as he ripped off the final piece of cloth separating the two of you. 

His cock was massive, pulsing and weeping as he took the last few steps towards you. He paused for a minute, trailing his eyes over your bare and hairless form before pouncing, both legs either sides of yours as he connected your mouthes again. His hand wrapped around your neck softly, a warning, as his lips covered yours. His other hand pushed on your chest, forcing you to lie back as he began trailing his lips down. He rubbed his nose softly against your neck, breathing in your scent once more as your eyes closed. 

He trailed down further, lapping softly at your nipples before taking one into his mouth, licking at first before giving a soft nibble, one that had you crying out softly as you arched your chest up into him. He didn’t give the other one the same treatment, instead using his nail to run over it softly before reaching down and spreading your thighs. You opened your eyes, looking down at the dark haired demon as he continued to suckle at your nipple, his hand pressing against your soaking wet core before applying pressure directly on your clit. 

“Please. Please Sebastian, I want it so bad.” You begged, letting your head fall back once more as you cried. He hummed around your nipple, pulling off only to bring the hand now soaked in your slick to his lips. He let his tongue roll around them, making quite a show for you as you peered up, watching him clean his fingers of your arousal much like you had the other night after dinner. He growled as he licked up the last drops. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, my love, but if the appetizer was this good, I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold off on dinner.” And with that he leaned down, licking the slick up off your thighs before diving into your core. His tongue worked magic as the pain in your abdomen subsided, sucking and licking at your clit before diving deep inside and collecting the wetness there. Already you were close, and you knew that if he continued much longer you wouldn’t be able to hold off. This seemed exactly like his plan. 

His hands reached to the insides of your thighs, spreading them apart with his head still between them. Once he had enough room for whatever he was planning he took two fingers, spreading open your pussy and stretching it to the point of pleasure. You cried out, rocking yourself down onto his tongue impatiently and he curled the muscle up to tap your g-spot as a warning. Two fingers from his other hand applied pressure to your clit, and again you bucked down onto him. Without missing a beat his nails pinched at your small nerve, and you cried out somewhat in pain now, punishment for not heeding to his previous threat. Soon, those two fingers were rubbing left and right across it, pulling pleasure from the deepest essence of your being as his tongue pushed methodically at that spot inside you with a strength only a demon could muster. 

White hot pleasure burst from behind your eyelids when your legs began to shake, the pressure on your clit and inside you too much to handle. You felt a new wave of slick leave you as you came, freely pushing down onto him now as he worked twice as hard through it. You cried out his name in pure ecstasy, the syllables falling from your lips uncontrollably as he lapped up everything you gave. When you had calmed he pulled his fingers and tongue away, leaving you breathless as he returned to your mouth. 

Greedily you sucked his tongue in, biting at his lip softly now with your own canines as he rested his hands on the bones of your hips. You felt his cock rubbing up and down your soaked slit, practically begging to enter you as he desperately ground into you for friction. A hand left your hip to grip at his member as he aligned it with your ready hole, and he looked up at you with those iridescent red eyes, almost asking as if he could, as if you ever could deny him, especially at a moment like this. 

You caught eyes with him, your iris’ no doubt glowing as well as he pushed the head of his cock in. It was a stretch to say the least, as he practically tore you in half with the thick head. Another rush of slick slipped out of you, helping him as he guided it in, and you cried out, never having been stretched this much before, as your claw clad hands gripped at his shoulders. His mangled hair brushed against the skin of your shoulder as he dropped his head to the crevice of your neck, practically shivering as a deep growl tore through him. He pushed in a little more, another small cry leaving your throat in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he stopped himself from slamming into you. 

“Shh, shh I know, you can take it. You can take it kitten, deep breaths.” He coaxed, though it sounded more like a plea as he pushed in another inch. You clenched around him as his head brushing against that spot he had just so rightfully abused. You felt yourself shaking slightly, and as he pushed in a little more, his teeth nipping at the skin of your shoulder and his chest lingering closely over yours, you came again. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome, as the pleasure coursed through your veins, screwing your eyes shut as you pulsed around him. 

He gave a small groan at that, a cocky smile making itself known against your neck as he took the opportunity to force a good bit of his length into you. As you calmed down, your breathing as erratic as it was before but manageable, he pushed the rest of the way into you, connecting your hips flush as he gripped the pillow behind your head. Snow White feathers splayed around the two of you, almost in slow motion as he let out a long breath into your skin. Your toes curled as you pushed back against him, and he chuckled as he leaned up, staring into your eyes as his jet black hair splayed around you. 

“I’m going to claim you, do you know what that is?” He questioned, his deep growl of a voice forcing another set of slick over his cock deep inside you. He chuckled, brushing stray hair off your face as he watched you melt below him. It took a moment to process that he was speaking words to you, and that the mellow notes of his voice weren’t only serving as sex to your ears as you shook your head no. “I’m going to bite you, and it will scar. It’s a mark, a sign that I own you to anyone that feels daring enough to try their hand.” He explained. You could see that it was taking a great amount of restraint for him to pause and explain things, and though you felt somewhat insignificant for not knowing, it was so kind, so caring, and so Sebastian of him that you found yourself nodding along with his words. He smiled. “You may do the same to me. It will scar, and it will become your mark on me. I will own you, and you, in turn, will own me. Forever.” It was a promise, an eternal one at that, and one that connected the two of you til the end of time. He would remain by your side and you would remain by his. It was a promise you were willing to make. 

“Yes.” It held the same sentiment as a marriage proposal, and he smiled a large, daunting smile, fangs bared to you as he stared into your eyes with love. Without another moment to spare he dipped his head down, pressing small kisses into your neck as his hips began to pump into you. Your claws dug into the sheets beside your hips, ripping into the mattress as you spread your legs to bring him deeper. He hummed into your soft skin, pressing an open mouthed peck to your jugular before moving towards your throat, only a few centimeters, before giving a hard thrust and biting down. Pain seared through your neck as his fangs broke through your skin, blood seeping into his mouth as his hips continued their give and take, his cock sliding easily in and out now as he laid his claim. The burning pain subsided as he pulled away, lapping at the wound tenderly as his cock pulsed inside you. Another trail of slick coated him as he licked at his mark. You were his. 

“Mine.” He growled into the skin, watching as it healed with the speed his saliva gave you. His hand fell to your clit, rubbing soft circles until the pain subsided as he pushed himself into you again. His thrusts were relentless, slowly bringing pleasure up your spine as he angled his hips to hit everywhere you were unaware you needed him to. The stretch felt wonderful, as if he was tearing you from the inside and filling you with his entire being, and you found yourself purring softly as he kissed the indentations his teeth had left. 

Without any verbal warning he flipped the two of you, leaving you open and bare to the hot, wonderful smelling air as you sunk down on his cock. His hands gripped your waist, bringing you forwards and backwards as you ground onto his cock. Your clit rubbed against the corse hair there, bringing you closer and closer to your inevitable end as you began moving on your own accord. He threw his head back into the shredded pillow, his eyes screwing shut as you bent down over him. He wanted you to repeat the gesture. 

You kissed along his neck in the same way he had, still riding his cock as you knew he would want. Without waiting any longer you barred your canines to his neck, seeping in a very visible spot, much like he had done to you, and biting down. Instead of crying out in pain like you had however, he moaned, deep and wanting as he pushed his hips up and into you. It forced your mouth down on him further and drew your teeth deeper into his flesh. Once you were sure the mark would stay you released. Immediately his wound healed, and you watched in fascination as the scar tissue built around the somewhat small mark there, your teeth prints visible as you stilled on his cock. 

“Did it scar?” He questioned, sounding almost afraid now as he looked up at your face. You nodded with a small smile, meeting his eyes as he brought his lips up to yours. “I was right then. You are, without a doubt, my mate.” He mumbled against your lips, giving a hard thrust to force them to connect. You sighed happily, the purr in your chest remaining now as he readjusted himself so he was on his knees, his back pressed against the headboard. 

He laid your top half down against the mattress, bringing your legs either side of him, before delving his cock deep into you. Both hands held your hips as he pummeled into you, faster and harder than you’d ever imagined. You felt his knot starting to grow inside you, stretching you impossibly further as you teetered on the edge again.

With a particularly harsh thrust and a growl that came from his throat you came, tightening on his cock and pulling him farther inside you. As the pleasure tingled down your side, forcing cries from your lips in happiness, his knot dug deep inside you, catching on the first try as he came. He growled, stuttering his hips slightly as you came together. Your cries and his moans echoed off the walls like a perfect duet, his hips finally stilling as you rode out the last sparks of your orgasm. He brought your torso to him, making sure to keep your hips flush as he connected your lips together again. 

His hands held your back with gentle strokes, his lips pressing lazily to yours as his hair tickled your jaw. He slouched against the headboard, obviously somewhat worn out, and you felt yourself leaning into his chest. He caressed the skin on your back as he filled you with his cum, making you feel as if you had eaten an entire thanksgiving dinner and then drank half a pond directly after. You enjoyed the warmth however, allowing him to hold you and press kisses to your sweaty head as you listened to the depth of his lungs. 

“I can’t believe I found my mate.” He breathed out, taking a hand previously on your back and using it to stroke over your hair. You giggled. 

“I can’t believe my mate’s a demon.” You retorted. He chuckled at that. 

“I’m not all that bad, am I?” He joked softly. You looked up to him, kissing at his jawline as you thought of a response. 

“I don’t think I’ve tested that out to my full capability yet.” You whispered, pushing your hips down against his knot to force him deeper inside you. He groaned, tightening the arm that had slid around your waist as he did. 

“My knot hasn’t even gone down and you’re already asking for round two? You really were made for me.” He chuckled, pressing another small kiss to your head. J

The two of you laid in a lovers bliss until you fell asleep against his chest, his hand stroking down your tail as it laid against his bare calf. His knot subsided as you slept and he carefully pulled out of you, laying you down against the pillow that hadn’t been destroyed as he admired the mark he left on your neck. Subconsciously he reached up, feeling his own with a sense of pride as the scar pressed into his fingertips. Finally, he had his mate. 

The next morning, your heat and his rut had both subsided, and you woke early to find yourself cradled in his arms. Demons didn’t sleep, that you knew, and your eyes met Sebastians with a small smile as he welcomed you to the waking world. The young master wouldn’t be awake for another hour, and Sebastian left the room momentarily and barely dressed in pajamas you had never seen him in as you basked in the morning sunlight. The room still smelled like him, though the scent wasn’t overbearing, and you found yourself touching the large mark on your neck with a small smile. You had found a mate. 

He returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a raw cod, your normal breakfast, and you ate sitting in his bed, the demon watching from the opposite side of the sheets as you happily chomped down. He couldn’t help but think it was adorable, the way you clawed into the dead thing and ate it with such little grace. You looked up momentarily, seeing you eye the fish, and didn’t contain the small growl that came from your own throat as you held it still in your mouth. ‘Don’t touch my food,’ it warned him, and he found himself chuckling as your ears pinned themselves back. 

“I brought it for you, my love. I’m not going to take it away.” He reassured, drinking a sip from his own cup of tea as he watched you. You stared for a moment longer before diving back in, taking a considerable chunk from it as you reabsorbed yourself in the task. It was short lived, however, when his hand came to pat your knee. Thinking it was another attempt to steal away your prize in the early hours you barred your teeth at him, half sunk into the remainder of your food, and this time you stood as you bounded to the heightened windowsill, leaping with the fish caught between your teeth as you sat naked on the cool stone. He laughed at this, a real, deep laugh as he watched you take the last bites, licking up your fingers after and returning to his side. 

“Thank you.” You whispered, your claws retracting back into your fingers. He smiled. 

“Of course. Though you must be getting ready soon, it’s nearly time to start the day.” He spoke, his hand lazily carding through your hair. It felt so natural to be at his side though it had only been a few hours since your relationship was anything more than professional. 

“I don’t have any clothes.” You reminded him with a soft sigh. 

“I repaired them while you were sleeping. Don’t worry little one.” He reassured, pointing to the heap of clothes that, sure enough, were folded neatly on the chair completely unscathed. Your eyes widened, meeting his with a look of questioning shock and he merely smirked. “Theres a lot of perks of being mated to a demon, you know.” He admitted, leaning back against the headboard as he finished off his cup. Mated. The two of you were eternally bound now, and the thought both scared and thrilled you. 

Thirty minutes later you were dressed and headed into the kitchen, Sebastian lingering directly behind you as your tail hit him in the leg with every step. You were pleased to find how protective he was now that you were bonded. He opened the door to find the other servants bustling around to prepare for the day and you stepped inside with him following suit. The others stopped at the sight of the two of you and smiled. 

“Sebastian your back! I guess the basket really did help Y/N!” Mey cheered as she cleaned up the table from last night’s dinner. 

“Basket?” Sebastian questioned, looking down at you. “You mean the mess you left at my door?” He teased. You blushed, nodding as you glanced down at your bare feet. 

“It was supposed to be a get-well gift.” You explained. He chuckled at that. 

“Wait, so, you never got the basket?” Finny questioned. 

“I’m afraid I was tied up in something else.” He spoke calmly, his hand secretly brushing yours as he head towards the burning stove. Baldroy stepped aside, silent for only a moment before spotting the mark on his neck. 

“Holy shit, what happened to your neck?” He questioned. Quickly, like the semi-intelligent man he was, he turned to you, finding a mark in the same area Sebastian bore his. “You too?” He questioned, coming closer to inspect the mark that was most likely much bigger and deeper than the one you had left him. 

“If you must know, Y/N and I have mated. She is now my mate.” The blanket statement had you blushing and the rest of the servants reeling. 

“Mated?!” Mey screeched, coming forward to inspect the mark on your neck. Sebastian nodded, pulling plates out to place on the round table for the group. 

“Yes. She has become my mate.” Sebastian confirmed as he placed the white plates onto the table. 

“So you two…” Balroy trailed off, wagging his eyebrows at you suggestively. Your cheeks burned and your tail curled around your legs as you averted your gaze to the demon setting the table and then consequently at the floor. Balroy gave a loud noise, somewhat resembling that of a party goer as he clapped. “It’s about time you got laid!” He cheered. You giggled, looking up at the other two to find them frozen in utter shock. 

“Is that like, the werecat version of getting married?” Finny questioned, still frozen to the spot as he eyed the mark on your neck. Sebastian chuckled from beside him, clamping a hand over his shoulder as he smiled. 

“I suppose you could say that. Isn’t she beautiful?” He questioned, giving you a wide grin as you stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

“Uh, I, w-would you kill me if I said yes?” Finny joked, though he did sound quite afraid. Sebastian looked down at the boy with a small smile. 

“Not at all. If you’d said no I’d have to question your vision.” Immediately he was interrupted by Mey as she bound towards you. 

“We have to plan a wedding! Oh yes we do! This just won’t do, there must be a ceremony!” She cheered. As her eyes trailed over you she stopped at your belly. “Does this mean you two are going to have babies?” She questioned, turning hopefully to Sebastian. He smiled. 

“Kittens, but yes, hopefully. We won’t know for a couple more days if she’s carrying any, but-”

“You two did… that?!” Mey questioned with raised brows. Sebastian chuckled, coming to your side to keep you company as he nodded. “You dog!” She accused, watching you cringe at the phrase before apologizing. He grinned at you as you looked up, finding his eyes no longer glowing and faded back to their deep mahogany red. 

“Either way, you, my love, are getting a second breakfast. Sit while I prepare it for you.” With a hand on the small of your back you were led to a chair which he pulled out. Baldroy scooted aside, lighting a cigarette as he watched Sebastian find something he found appropriate for your second meal within an hour. 

Once the oven had gone off and everyone was seated with their eggs, ham, and toast, Sebastian brought you a large cut of cooked lamb. You licked your lips as he set down your plate, sitting next to you today as everyone dug in. You brought the piece to your mouth, sinking your teeth into it and pulling off a bite as he watched. Just as you had this morning you growled, warning him to take the hand on your thigh off as you went for your second bite. 

Much like earlier he chuckled, heeding your warning this time as he removed his hand and placed them on the table where you could see. 

“Well that’s new.” Finny commented though a bite of eggs. Sebastian nodded. 

“It’s a good sign. She nearly bit my hand off this morning.” He joked. You ate the cut in record speed as he prepped the servants for the day with a series of tasks he wanted done. Mey chatted about the wedding once he was finished, spinning off with ideas of expensive flowers and decorations you weren’t sure were possible, but a sweet gesture none the less. When Sebastians pocket watch hit seven he rose, reminding the crew again of their tasks for the day as he extended a hand to you. Mey began cleaning up the plates and Finny grabbed his hat as you stared at him with a questioning brow. 

“Lets go inform the young master of our revelation.” He offered. You stood, grasping onto his gloved hand softly as he lead you up the stairs. He instructed you to wait in the study. You sat by the window, staring out as Finny began pruning the trees for the coming winds of the winter as you awaited their arrival. 

Within thirty minutes the young master had entered, Sebastian at his side as the tired boy slid into the desk chair. There was a moment of silence where the boy rubbed at his eyes, and Sebastian stood in front of him silently. 

“What is it Sebastian? I’m dying for my morning tea.” He complained. Sebastian chuckled, giving you a look that said ‘come’ as he began to speak. You slid off the cold stone and joined him at his side, your eyes unable to meet the masters in fear of his reaction. 

“My apologies young master, but I have some news.” Sebastian admitted. The boy looked up, finding you at his side with a puzzled stare. 

“Well?” He spoke impatiently. 

“Y/N and I are mates.” He spoke calmly, his voice deep and proud as he glanced at you by his side. The spot you would be for the rest of time. 

“Mates?” He questioned. Sebastian nodded. 

“It’s much like our kinds versions of getting married, though a lot more fun.” He hinted. “This mark, on my neck, she bares one as well.” He showed, tilting his neck to show the evidence of last night’s activities. Ciel eyed the two marks with a judgmental eye, glancing over every raise and fall in the skin that had appeared within the last 24 hours. 

“You’re telling me, that within the past,” he checked his pocket watch before continuing “twelve hours, the two of you have gotten the inhumane version of married?” He clarified, glancing between the two of you as you looked to meet his eyes. 

“Yes. Mey-Rin has insisted on planning a human wedding for us to be held. ” Sebastian confirmed, standing straight and tall as ever, aside from last night when he must have grown at least a foot, as he awaited the master’s response. Ciel sighed, a small smile tugging on his lips as he stood. 

“Well, I believe a congratulations are in order then.” He spoke, his tone lighter than before. The tension left your shoulders as the two of you gained his blessing and you sighed happily as you bowed to him. “Should I be expecting children anytime in the near future?” He questioned. Sebastian chuckled at this. 

“Not exactly. Werecats give birth to cats, that of which grow into hybrids after half a century. We shall be expecting kittens.” He explained. The young master sighed at this, sinking back into his seat as he rubbed a hand across his brow. 

“I can’t say I’m too pleased about that, however if they are, in fact, half yours, I’m sure they won’t be too insufferable.” He complimented. Sebastian smiled. 

“Thank you, my lord.” 

The next few days went by in a blur. Mey had planned out your entire wedding, to which you were eternally grateful as you seemed to have no energy. You took twice the amount of naps, ate thrice the amount of food, and quadrupled your milk intake. Ciel insisted that the wedding be held here, and even invited Lizzy, Soma, the Undertaker and a few more. The date was set in stone two weeks out. 

The moment you had started to feel ill Sebastian knew what was happening. That morning, a week and half before the wedding, you rose to find him staring down with a large smile. You furrowed your brows, confused as to why he was so happy, that is, before he laid a hand on your lower tummy with a knowing look. You smiled, tears springing to your eyes as you moved to lay on his chest. 

“Really?” You questioned, unable to stop the happiness from leaking into your voice. 

“I’m positive my love. And all nine of them will be just as beautiful as their mother.” He promised, placing a kiss on your forehead with a smile. 

“Nine?!” You shrieked, pulling back to follow his eyes with your concerned one. “In one litter?” You asked again. He chuckled. 

“Us demons don’t take good opportunities lightly.” He joked back. Tears were now leaking down your face as you smiled, pressing your lips to his as the tears wet his own cheeks. He pulled away, standing then as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Again, you were confused. What was he doing? As he beckoned you to stand and you did as told he dropped to one knee, opening the box as his red iris’ stared into yours. Inside lay a silver ring, with one large red ruby and two small black diamonds at its side. You gasped. It was beautiful. 

“I know this is a human tradition, one of which we have no need for as we have already mated and claimed one another, however I see it fitting as we have a wedding arriving in less than a fortnight. Therefore, Y/N, I ask for your hand in marriage.” He ended, raising the box up as in question. Quickly you nodded, jumping up and down as your eyes again filled with tears of joy. 

“Yes! Of course I will!” You agreed, watching as he slipped the ring on your left hand with a smile. You jumped on him then, allowing him to pick you up as you slid your legs around his waist. 

That night, as you laid down next to him, watching him read in the candlelight you knew by now he didn’t really need to see, you asked him, “What would you have done if I had said no?” He raised a brow at this, turning his head to meet your eyes as he let his glasses fall to the tip of his nose. 

“I would have asked you every day for all of eternity until you said yes.” 

The day of the wedding was beautiful. Mey dressed you in white and Baldroy walked you down the isle, your arm linked in his as you made your way towards Sebastian. He was dressed in a suit of the finest material, standing next to a priest, of all people the demon could be standing next to, as he watched you approach. He smiled as he lifted the veil, repeating the lines he had been practicing for a day or so now before kissing your lips. The small group that had been invited cheered as the two of you made your way back into the house. You were more than ready for dinner, your stomach growling impatiently as Sebastian stood by your side to give a speech to the table. Ciel sat opposite him, daunting as ever yet seemingly content despite the crowd of people around him. Lizzy cried when Sebastian announced the coming of your children in a little under two months, and Ciel nearly fainted when Sebastian mentioned there would be nine, this litter. 

Two months later you were sweaty and exhausted, Sebastian at your side as he recounted all of the kittens fingers and toes. The batch had a variety of different coats, but one with dark red eyes and a fully black coat stood out to him. He couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he watched them and their mother relax after the long evening. He couldn’t recall feeling anything besides hunger and rage before the night the two of you mated, and now it was really all he felt. He allowed the two of you to rest for a mere seven hours before invited the entire household in to proudly show off his children. You would have been mad if not for the pure joy seeping from his being as he introduced them. Ciel didn’t even seem bothered by their hungry mews as the rest cooed at the small creatures. The crew were happy to be named uncles and aunts to the kits and even helped in selecting names. Even your mother came by to meet your mate soon after their birth. Though at first she seemed unhappy at his status as a demon, after meeting her grand children she decided she no longer cared. She fussed over you and the kits for a few hours before leaving. 

You had come to know that Ciel was the holder of the contract with Sebastian, and you wondered what would happen when it was time for Sebastian to take his soul. You found peace knowing that Sebastian would always be with you however, and as the kitten’s grew to a year and left the home, tears sprung to his eyes for the first time as he waved them goodbye. For a day or two he was upset, but a week later when his rut hit, well, let’s just say you were expecting another litter very soon.


	2. Ciel's Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented that they were “disappointed this wasn't a Ciel and Sebastian fic” so I stayed up all night writing it instead of studying for my exam that I'm taking in an hour. I hope this makes up for the lack of correct tagging.

When Ciel had made the contract with Sebastian, he wasn’t quite sure it would have been valid. He was under the impression that only human’s were capable of making contracts with demons. So when Sebastian agreed, Ciel was a little shocked, to say the least. As it turned out, Sebastian had a soft spot for cats, and Ciel being half cat and half human was no exception. 

Though his honesty and loyalty was required, being under contract and all, there were always little things Sebastian had done that went unasked. Lavender oils in his baths when he had a particularly stressful day, a multitude of kitty treats baked with Ciel’s favorite ingredients served with his tea, and a pile of pillows and blankets left on his bed whenever his heat was nearing; the little things he had never asked for and weren’t, like his loyalty, required. 

It was a cool day in September when Ciel realized his tea wasn’t delivered with it’s normal treats. It wasn’t something he could really bring up, as it wasn’t something he had ever asked for, but it did spark a small fire of worry that resided in his chest. Had he done something to upset his butler? He couldn’t think of anything right off the bat, and Sebastian wasn’t generally a moody person. In fact the demon was pretty much unable to have moods, or feelings for that matter. He drank the tea without the small bursts of flavor he enjoyed, a small scowl making it’s way across his face as he took his break.

At dinner, Sebastian stood by his side at the large empty dining table as he ate per usual, but there was something indescribably off about him. There was a smell to the air. It smelled like a mixture of old books, pine trees, and a freshly lit fire. The smell was almost enough to make him drool, and he didn’t quite understand where it was coming from. Had someone lit a candle somewhere in the manor? Additionally, Sebastian was behaving differently. seemed tense, on edge almost as he waited stiffly by the young master’s side. It wasn’t something Ciel had witnessed before. Even when Ciel’s very life was in danger the demon never so much as stiffened a muscle until deemed absolutely necessary. It left Ciel with a bad taste in his mouth, and made him feel dare he say uncomfortable at the monster’s side for the first time since their contract had come into existence. Like everything except for his own personal vendetta, he assumed the mood would pass. 

The next morning, Ciel was surprised to see that Sebastian was still in his strange mood, and that smell he had picked up on the previous evening was much stronger. Sebastian’s normally stoic expression had turned into a small frown that etched at the corners of his lips and start of his brows. When he bathed Ciel that morning, his hands were stiffer than normal, the soft touches and soothing, soapy circles rubbed into his back had morphed into a rough rub down. Ciel debated mentioning it, but decided it was best to leave it until he was less exposed, less vulnerable and laid open in front of the man. 

Again, that day, there was no treat that came along with his tea, and he found the liquid tasted somewhat bitter now without the snack that normally came with it. He scowled at the tea leaves sitting at the bottom of the cup when he had finished his cup. Maybe they could give him a hint of what the fuck was going on, as he was clueless himself. 

“Are you done with your tea, young master?” Sebastian asked as he entered the room. Even the way he moved was tighter than normal, almost as if he had a stick up his ass. Ciel scoffed at the thought. 

“Where are the treats?” Ciel questioned, an eyebrow raised at the tall, dark and handsome butler waiting at his desk. 

“I wasn’t aware that it was a requirement.” Sebastian spoke back, his tone somewhat colder now as he practically chastised the boy. Ciel huffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he pushed the small plate towards him. 

“It’s not.” He spat back. He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make it somewhat clear that he was disappointed in the response, as if Sebastian couldn’t smell it on his soul. 

“Very well then.” Sebastian bowed, his muscles tense as he leaned at the waist like a doll, before taking the cup and closing the door to the study with a small thud. 

“What the hell was that?” Ciel questioned to himself, running a hand over the eyepatch-less side of his face. He felt his tail swish in anxiety as he thought back to the day before the last. He hadn’t recalled doing anything to upset the demon. And along with this strange new attitude came that smell. It was undeniably delicious, that he knew, but where exactly it was coming from he couldn’t tell. 

Ciel found himself distracted for most of the day. How could anyone get anything done with that incredible smell wafting throughout the halls, seeping through the keyholes and cracks within the polished wood doors and directly into the victims nostrils. In addition to the smell came the strange behavior, and combined, it left Ciel with a small headache and a foggy mind. He pushed the papers on his desk away, hopping out of the chair, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Balroy was leaning against the countertop with a cigarette in hand. Ciel’s soft blue ears went flat to his head as the smell infiltrated his senses, and as much as he hated it, it was a nice break from whatever had been driving him mad all day. Baldroy perked up when he walked in, straightening his back as he looked the master in the eyes. 

“What can I do for ‘ya young master?” He questioned, laying the cigarette on the counter as he spoke. Ciel sighed, looking over his shoulder to ensure they were alone before speaking. 

“Does Sebastian seem… different, to you?” He questioned, straightening his own back as he questioned the cook. Baldroy gave a small chuckle at that, lifting the cigarette back to his lips and taking a quick drag before setting it down again on the table behind him. 

“A little stressed, sure, but the guy works too hard. Maybe he’s just tired, y’know? I’m sure he’s fine.” Baldroy shrugged. Ciel didn’t gain any peace from the comforting words however. Sebastian wasn’t tired. He didn’t need sleep. Ciel nodded nonetheless. 

“Thank you.” He bid, turning back the other way. Before he exited however he turned back, giving one last command. “Could you make those treats Sebastian always made with tea?” He questioned softly. Baldroy seemed somewhat stunned, seeing the young master drop his brazen act for something much more, well, human. Immediately he nodded. 

“I’ll get right to it.” 

Baldroy made his way up the stairs an hour later, feeling somewhat odd entering the master’s quarters. He hadn’t gone upstairs in what was probably over a year, and he almost felt bad as he knocked on the large wooden doors to the study. 

“Come in.” Ciel called. As Baldroy entered holding a small tray he gave a small smile, his ears perking up at the sight. “Treats?” He questioned suspiciously. Baldroy smiled, nodding his head as he placed the plates on the desk. 

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I made a couple kinds. There’s uh, chicken, beef, cod, and lamb, I think.” He spoke, pointing to a few different shades of brown that decorated the china. It smelled amazing and Ciel licked his lips, his canines slipping through the covers of his lips as he stared down at them. 

“Thank you.” He looked up at the man and Baldroy bowed before exited, leaving Ciel alone with the food. Never the patient man in the room he dug in, trying one of the chicken ones first. He nearly moaned at the taste, though they weren’t as good as Sebastians, he had been missing them, and he couldn’t deny that they were still delicious. 

He ate all six in record time, placing the plate back down before grabbing the cod ones next. The dried cod practically melted into his palette, and this time he really did let out a small mewl as he chewed. The timing wasn’t immaculate, however, as Sebastian entered the room to find a moaning and keening master. He cleared his throat, forcing Ciel to look up into the butlers red, glaring eyes like he’d been caught cheating. 

“Dinner will be ready in an hour, I was wondering if you wanted a second cup of tea.” Sebastian spoke, his voice deathly cold as he glared at the plates in front of him. Ciel nodded, his eyes wide as the smell he’d been so enthralled by returned. 

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He spoke, his own voice a little higher than normal as the scent fogged his mind. 

“Who made those?” Sebastian questioned, taking a step forward to peek at the food. Ciel smiled. Maybe if he got Sebastian jealous he could get him one step closer to breaking. 

“Baldroy did.” Ciel shrugged, popping another piece of cod into his mouth and giving an exaggerated moan at the taste. 

“You asked the cook to make your treats?” He asked, though he already knew the answer. Ciel nodded. 

“You hadn’t made them in two days and I quite enjoyed them with my tea. Baldroy did a fantastic job, he even gave me different samples.” Ciel laid the praise on thick, and he watched as Sebastians shoulders raised, only an inch but enough for his feline eyes to catch it, before truly scowling. 

“You shouldn’t spoil your dinner, young master.” He seethed. Ciel could have sworn a small growl came from the demon as he watched Ciel eat another piece. The boy only shrugged. 

“To be completely honest I wouldn’t mind if this was my dinner. They’re delicious, really.” He complimented. Sebastian snarled, eyeing the treats as he would someone threatening his master’s life before turning to leave. 

“I’ll bring you your tea.” He spoke, his voice low and threatening as he closed the door behind him. Ciel smiled, knowing he had won, and picked off a lamb treat from a separate dish. 

At dinner, Ciel found that he had, in fact, lost a good portion of his appetite. He wasn’t about to let Sebastian win however, so he stuffed it down, managing the entire plate of steak and eggs before standing to head back to his study and split in half. His stomach was so full it was visible in the form of a small raised bump on his lower abdomen. What was odd was Sebastian’s dead stare on the spot. The demon always met his eyes, making a point to do so whenever near the master. Now, however, his gaze was solely focused on his lower abdomen. Ciel quirked a brow at the behavior, snapping to demand Sebastian’s eyes back on his face. 

“What are you doing?” He spat, feeling uncomfortable under the eyes of the demon. Sebastian caught his eyes, bowing slightly in gesture as he spoke. 

“My apologies master, you seem to have eaten too much for dinner.” He commented. Ciel scoffed. 

“If I look fat you can say it.” Ciel raised bitterly. The demon shook his head with a small smile. 

“Not at all.” 

Sebastian was back to his poor behavior when it was time to undress Ciel for bed. The boy noticed as Sebastian’s hands picked up the slightest shake, and he wondered what the hell was going through his head as he looked away as he dressed him in his nightshirt. It was strange, the feeling of rejection that bubbled up in his chest as the demon refused to so much as glance at him. The urge to question the demon was growing too strong to fight within the haze of his mind, undoubtedly caused by the scent he was surrounded by. 

“Are you wearing a new fragrance?” Ciel questioned the butler as he finished the last button on his white silk top. Sebastian met his eyes as he cleared his throat. 

“No.” And he knew that it was the truth. Sebastian couldn’t lie. The demon stood then, beginning to make his way out of the room when Ciel caught him by the wrist in a hard grip, his claws sinking into the fabric just slightly as he tugged. At the feeling Sebastian growled, turning his head to snarl at the boy with fangs fully present. Ciel jumped back at that, shock riddled over his face as he watched Sebastian, always loyal and never ill intended, snap at the boy. He felt fear for the first time ever by his side, and mixed with the feeling of rejection he had just experienced, also for the first time in his life, he was left feeling sick. 

“My apologies master, I was caught off guard-”

“Get out!” Ciel hissed, his ears pinned back flat to his head as he sneered. 

“Young Master-”

“Thats an order Sebastian!” Ciel roared. His tail wrapped around his leg, something that only happened when he was afraid, and Sebastian felt as close to guilty as he could ever recall as he watched the tick before his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to calm his master, apologize profusely and go so far as to kiss the ground he walked, but the contract mark burned below his white glove and he gulped, swallowing his wants and bowing before exiting his bed chambers. 

Once gone, Ciel flopped back on the mattress, chest barred towards the night sky as he felt his fingers begin to shake. Whatever had gotten into Sebastian he wanted gone. He had never felt fear in the presence of the demon, not even when he had fist summoned him in that dreadful place. But then, as he grasped at his wrist and witnessed the only instance of true aggression not targeted at one of his many enemies, he felt it, and it made him feel sick. 

With all the food bubbling within his overly filled stomach and the horrible, sinking feeling settling itself within his bones he shot up, rushing over to the bucket sitting on his bathroom floor used to wet his hair and vomiting into it. At the sound of his retching that echoed throughout the halls past his bedroom Sebastian perked up instantly. A small growl resided in his chest as he pulled Mey-Rin from her cleaning to order her upstairs. 

Ciel heard the knock at his door through the dry heaves and barked out a broken version of ‘go away’ at the closed wood. 

“Young Master? Sebastian sent me to bring you a cup of water.” Mey-Rins voice chimed through the room. Ciel frowned knowing Sebastian had overheard his moment of weakness before allowing her inside. 

She rushed to his side, rubbing soft circles on his back as he rejected the contents of his stomach, a gesture that reminded him of the baths Sebastian gave just a few days ago. A new wave of nausea hit him, and soon enough he was emptying bright green bile into the quarter full bucket. Mey-Rin looked horrified, however when there was nothing left for him to push out he sat up, taking the water with a hoarse ‘thanks’ before gulping it down. 

Ciel felt exhausted, both mind and body, and rose to his feet before stumbling over to the bed. Mey-Rin covered him in the blanket left drawn back by his butler and bid goodnight to the master before exiting. 

Ciel didn’t get a lick of sleep that night. The smell that resided in his room, both from his bucket of vomit and the mystery concoction that had been driving him mad, had kept him wide awake until the early hours of the morning. Sebastian knocked on the door right as his eyes began to close on their own will, and the young man groaned when the curtains were ripped open. 

“Good morning, young master.” Sebastian’s voice didn’t hold the same morning cheer it used to, and Ciel found it hard to gain the energy to get out of bed without it, even despite the lack of sleep. 

“I’m not getting up today.” Ciel snarled at the demon, turning away from the sun as he covered his top half in the blanket. 

“You must, young master. There are expense reports that need overviewing and you need to approve the new design for-”

“I said I’m not getting up. And fix whatever the hell is making this place smell so… just fix it.” Ciel barked, curling up and avoiding the demons glare as he closed his eyes once more. Just as he felt himself begin to slip into the unconscious heaven he’d been craving, that damn smell got stronger, and he ripped the covers off with an angry glare as he caught eyes with the surprised butler nearing the door. 

“Bring me tea.” He ordered, giving up on sleeping finally as he pulled the covers off him completely and moved to lean against the headboard. Sebastian let his eyes fall to the floor as he bowed and left. 

The demon’s mood only seemed to worsen throughout the day. His friendly smiles and occasional chuckles had turned into angry glares and huffs of annoyance. Ciel caught him chewing out Finny for missing a weed in the rose bed, something he would have normally ignored, and around that time Ciel realized slick was beginning to gather around his hole. It wasn’t time for his heat yet, in fact his heat was almost two days away, and that sickening scent traveling around the manor had made his head foggy enough to prevent him from being literate many times since the beginning of his quarterly product review. Before the time dinner had arrived Mey-Rin made her way into his office with a worried glance. 

“Excuse me, young master, but Sebastian has fallen ill. He’s asked to be relieved of his duties for the next few days.” Ciel’s blood ran cold. Sick? Demons couldn’t get sick, could they? He was angry at the butler for hiding something from him, irritated by his most recent behavior, and deep down somewhere in that frozen heart of his, worried. He waved her off, standing from his slouched position behind the desk. Determined to figure out what was happening he descended the stairs all the way to the servants quarters, where Sebastian’s door was shut for the first time since the contract had started. The smell got stronger the closer he got, his stomach tightening in irresistible heat as he knocked on the door. 

“Sebastian come out here.” He warned. Inside the room he heard a small growl, and then, much to his surprise, a small whimper, almost as if he was in pain. 

“I’ll be fine. Leave, Ciel.” His voice was loud, demanding, and deep. The use of Ciel’s name within the mansion was strange, uncomfortable, and worrisome. He wanted to listen to him, but instead Ciel opened his mouth, unwilling to turn away when he was obviously not ‘fine’ at the moment. 

“Sebastian open the door.” Ciel called back, trying his best to avoid the intoxicating smell that was begging him to open the door. What was this? Why was Sebastian refusing his request? 

“Is that an order?” Sebastian snarled. The voice was far less than human, and Ciel recognized it as the same voice he’d heard when he first summoned the demon. The last thing Ciel wanted to do was upset him further, especially when that stomach churning feeling of rejection mingled with something somewhat new to the Earl. Desire. It wasn’t that he hadn’t felt it during his previous heats, or those precious moments that Sebastian pushed him in ways that should have been platonic to the boy, but this was different; deeper, stronger somehow. 

“No.” Ciel spoke dejectedly as he sighed, leaning his head against the door. It was the first time he’d ever surrendered to the monster, and as strange as it was, with his out-of-the-blue heat approaching fast, it felt right. 

“Then fucking leave, and don’t come back!” He yelled. The sound echoed off the walls as something, probably a chair, was thrown and smashed against the other side of the door. The hinges rattled as the sound forced him to jump. At the obscenity that had fallen from the demon’s lips mixed with the violent tendency he had never once seen, he hurried out of the hallway faster than possibly imagined. His breathing was tight and fast as he scampered into the front living area, heaving out nearly asthmatic breaths as he shook from the real fear. Fear he hadn’t wanted to feel ever again, that he had pushed down and swallowed like poison for years now. Tears pricked at his eyes and he wiped them away as quickly as they came. He wouldn’t cry. 

The night went by slowly as he worried himself sick over his demon. Food didn’t taste the same, as good as Baldroy’s dinner was, and nothing that normally interested him caught his eye, even when a mouse scurried across his bedroom floor he made no attempt to catch it. In fact, his claws never even extended. Everyone else seemed to be in the same mood, leaving the manor in a dark gloom despite the storm that had started only a few hours after the incident. He was sure nobody else could hear the noises coming from Sebastian’s room without his feline hearing abilities, but he could, and it tore him away from sleep for the second night in a row as a series of growls, snarls, groans, and roars emitted from three floors down. 

The sun rose the next morning accompanied by the never-ending howls from down the hall. Ciel was exhausted beyond belief when Mey-Rin came to wake him. The smell had again managed to weasel its way into his bedroom, stronger and more concentrated now, and there was no doubt in Ciel’s mind that it was Sebastian’s fault. He ate breakfast, again unsatisfied by the taste, and drank his bitter tea to the sounds of scratching and growling, much like dinner that same night. The day was the most unproductive day he’d ever recalled having. The paperwork sat untouched as he listened to Sebastian, his heat coming on quicker than he anticipated as he found himself rushing to the bathroom to clean up his own slick too many times for comfort throughout the day. As he sat by the window that afternoon his mind was enveloped in anxious thoughts. What if Sebastian was dying? Not only would he never receive the revenge that he was promised, but there was a good chance Claud would force his way into the boy’s life. Additionally, Ciel had become quite accustomed to the butter’s presence; had come to enjoy it, possibly more than he should have. He knew he felt some sort of attraction to him, there was no doubt there, but the idea that it stemmed from solely physical needs was now out of the question. He missed too many things, from the way the demon dressed him to the smalltalk they shared when out of town. 

Once dinner had passed Ciel swallowed his pride, gathering a cold washcloth, a fresh cup of water as he was unsure if it could help the demon or not, and some books he was sure Sebastian liked in a basket to bring to him. Some part of Ciel, probably the part of him spiraling into a heat and in desperate need of a supernatural knot, thought if he let Ciel take care of him, just this once, there was a possibility he would get better. Sebastian’s scent enveloped Ciel as he walked down the hall that evening, his gifts to him in hand. A few feet from the door he felt his stomach cramp quite harshly, and realized it was probably best if you gave your word to the servants tomorrow to let them know you would also be unavailable for the next few days, and not to be disturbed. When Ciel reached his door he were once again shaking, though now he were practically burning up. His fangs sunk down over his bottom lip, his claws unsheathing themselves from his fingertips as he knocked on the door with waning strength. Immediately a deep growl resounded from the room, and he felt himself blush with another wave of slick making its way down his thigh now. He rubbed them together, hoping to temporarily fix the problem as he knocked again. Ciel was never one to back down from a challenge. 

“Sebastian, I brought you some things. Open the door and let me inside.” He spoke through the wood. It was silent for a few moments. He could hear his own labored breathing and Ciel realized he might not ever come. Dejected, he set the basket down in front of his door, turning to leave and take care of his own hormonal emergency, when the door behind him flew open. A large, taloned hand grasped his wrist, pulling him inside the dimly lit room as he fell backwards into the demon. The smell was everywhere now, obviously somewhat condensed into the room as the door slammed shut in front of him. Now all Ciel could feel was Sebastian’s body behind him, his hand holding Ciel’s wrist in a tight hold as he froze, eyes squeezed shut. 

“I told you not to come back.” His voice was deep, raspy, and most certainly not his usual human disguise. He was exceptionally warm pressed up against Ciel’s back, and he felt his hard on through his shorts as he wrapped his other arm around Ciel’s waist. He seemed taller than normal from as much as he could tell with his eyes closed and his body behind him. Without much warning, with the upcoming heat and all his feline instincts combined, he turned in the demon’s hold, growling as he backed himself against the door, eyes wide open as he stared Sebastian down. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Ciel hissed, his claws flexing as he prepared to fight the monster. He knew it was Sebastian, and the smell was truly affecting his ability to keep his thoughts straight, but with the association of fear combined with the unnatural growls emitting from the demon in front of him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood. 

“It’s much too late for that now, wouldn’t you agree, kitten?” Sebastian growled back, taking a step forward as Ciel shrunk back against the hard wood. He hissed again, a warning as his tail swished by his calves, but the demon ignored it as he took another step forward. Ciel took his first swipe, his claws connecting with Sebastian’s cheek with a sharp noise as blood rose to the surface. Instead of backing away however, he chuckled, his eyes glowing red in the lowlight of the room. Ciel’s legs shook with fear the closer he got, his teeth fully bared as a very inhumane noise left his own lips, something like a deep howl. 

“I’m warning you…” Ciel trailed off, though his voice was faltering in the heat burning his skin from the inside out. Another sharp pang hit his abdomen as his cock stiffened, and he growled again at the demon out of instinct. Sebastian ignored it. Ciel lunged forward then, biting into the demons arm with full force as his claws scratched and tore at any skin he could find; his neck, his face, his hands. Before he could do much damage however, Sebastian grabbed the feline boy, pinning his hands in front of him as he leaned into his neck. Ciel fought the hands around his wrists, tugging and pulling as he attempted to kick the demon. Sebastian pushed him back against the door, placing a knee between his legs in warning as he sniffed around Ciel’s neck. 

“You’re in heat? You weren’t due for another two weeks!” He growled, still sniffing the side of his neck with his warm nose. Ciel sighed into the small touch, despite how inappropriate and infuriating it truly was. His heat was winning, and the order was begging to fly off the earl’s tongue when Sebastian’s tongue connected with the skin over his jugular. 

“I don’t know what happened. It just smelled so good.” Ciel spoke, half growl and other half whine as his hips involuntarily pushed into his, attempting to relieve some of the pressure in his weeping cock. Sebastian chuckled, nipping softly at the young boys collarbone as he spoke. 

“Did my rut trigger your heat, little one?” Sebastian teased, though the voice was far from his own. Ciel bit down on his lip, puncturing the plush skin as he held back a whimper. He was losing, if not had already lost, and though it was beyond humiliating, he couldn’t help but want more. “That weird desire to care for you, protect you, outside the contract, it only got stronger as my rut got closer. I tried, I did, young master, I tried to push you away. But you, it’s fucking you. Of course you’d be insistent. And look where you are now, hm?” He patronized, though the admission sent something warm through the boy’s chest as he let the deep voice take over his senses. The feel of Sebastian pressed against his hips, that intoxicating smell he couldn’t seem to get enough of, and that deep, incessant, growl of a voice had him nearly doubling over in pain as another rush of slick came dribbling down his thighs. 

Sebastian took another whiff of Ciel’s scent, groaning out at the smell as he kissed up the side of his neck. Ciel was torn between ordering the demon to stop and giving into his every will and wish his hormones demanded. Though he’d been around other alphas during his heat, they’d never had this effect on him; never created such real and true burning desire within the young earl. 

“You’re my mate.” The demon whispered. He almost didn’t hear him, but the small gasp that escaped his lips let Sebastian know that he did. 

“Your mate? That’s impossible, you demon! You’re sick! Disgusting, sick, vile monster. You could never be my mate! You’re not even one of my kind!” Ciel protested, weakly pushing at the warm body covering his. He smiled against Ciel’s neck, pressing a small kiss to his collar bone before he spoke. 

“It’s very possible, and very true. Werecats can mate with any creature they so please, and their mate is not confined by species. You know what that means, don’t you kitten?” He paused, trailing his kisses up to the young masters ear where he bit softly at the space below his earring before continuing. “It means you were made for me, little one. When you were born, you were created with my needs, my wants, my desires in mind, and I, you. It mean’s I’m gonna breed you, give you hundreds of kits that we can raise together. I’ll take care of you for the rest of your life, just as you’d like, I promise. But right now I need to be inside you so fucking bad, if I wait any longer I might just tear this thing off.” He growled, pulling at the fabric of his sleeve with the hand that had just detached from his waist.

The coil in his abdomen tightened, and the emptiness in his wet and ready hole throbbed in pain. It constricted, clutching around nothing before loosening again as his skin continued to burn under the clothing. 

“Sebastian.” He moaned out despite his pride, pushing forward into him as he gripped at Ciel’s side. His smell was getting stronger, filling his senses and beginning to make him delusional as he pressed against Ciel’s crotch again, harder this time. 

“Shh, I know kitten, I know. I’m gonna take good care of you, knot you like you deserve, breed you like you need me to. You want that? You want my knot?” He asked, nipping at the skin at the base of his neck as he whined. Pride be damned like his soul he wanted this demon to tear him apart. So with a thick swallow and a clashing of ocean blue and bright red he nodded.

“Please.” He begged. He’s never had sex during previous heats, but he concluded he would have never been this wet, this turned on, this desperate to be touched, if someone else had been in the demon’s place, and Sebastian knew it. 

“Please what? Please leave? Please bring you tea?” He teased, running the hand on Ciel’s waist around to hold both hips with his arm, sneaking into the space between the door and the small of his back, right above his small, plump ass. His nails tore into the cloth covering Ciel’s skin, the tips of his nails sinking into his flesh as his mouth turned to sucking. Ciel could feel his fangs against his neck, pressing past his lips as he brought blood to the surface of his skin. 

“Please knot me.” Ciel whispered, knowing his demonic ears would pick up every word. 

Sebastian smiled then, pulling him forward faster than he thought possible as he crashed his lips onto his. His tongue slipped into Ciel’s mouth with ease as his hand dropped the boys wrists, shredding the fabric over your back. It was desperate, needy, his fangs biting down into the corners of Ciel’s lips, drawing blood as he licked and sucked at them. Desire drove him further as his claws ripped the fabric at his shoulders, a single nail on each side tearing the navy blue in half until they hung at his sides, ruined much like Ciel felt. With a determined smile hidden in the kiss Sebastian tore the bottoms off Ciel next. 

Once the fabric had fallen away Ciel was bare to him, and his claws worked the same hectic patterns on Sebastian’s clothes until they had torn away from him as well. Ciel raked his nails softly over the muscles of the demons back as he took the boys head in his hands, pulling him up to him as he kissed him. His hand wrapped in the werecats soft blue hair, serving as a rope for him to tug on. A large, clawed hand slid down the front of his neck, cupping his Adams apple as he whimpered onto his tongue. He smiled, thumbing over Ciel’s nipple softly as he pushed his bare lower half into the demons boxer clad one. 

Without much warning he tugged, pulling Ciel flush into him as he lost his balance, and with one small leap and a gentle toss Ciel was laid on his bed, spread out like a fresh meal as his elbows supporting his upper half. Sebastian’s breathing was harsh and labored, his height much taller than before as his eyes continued to glow in the soft candlelight. His muscles held shadows more beautiful than the pine trees towering above the manor, rippling as he stalked towards the boy. He was hunched over slightly, his fangs more than visible as he ripped off the final piece of cloth separating the two of them. 

His cock was massive, pulsing and weeping as he took the last few steps towards him. He paused for a minute, trailing his eyes over his bare and hairless form before pouncing, both legs either sides of Ciel’s as he connected their mouthes again. His hand wrapped around his neck softly, a warning, as his lips attacked. His other hand pushed on his chest, forcing Ciel to lie back as he began trailing his lips down. He rubbed his nose softly against his neck, breathing in his scent once more as the boys eyes closed. 

He trailed down further, lapping softly at his nipples before taking one into his mouth, licking at first before giving a soft nibble, one that had Ciel crying out softly as he arched his chest up into him. He didn’t give the other one the same treatment, instead using his sharp nail to run over it softly before reaching down and spreading his thighs. Ciel opened his eyes, looking down at the dark haired demon as he continued to suckle at his nipple, his hand pressing against his soaking wet hole before applying pressure directly on the opening and slipping in. 

“Please. Please Sebastian, I want it so bad.” He begged, letting his head fall back once more as he cried. He hummed around the boys nipple, pulling off only to bring the hand now soaked in his slick to his lips. He let his tongue roll around it, making quite a show for him as he peered up, watching the demon clean his fingers of his arousal much like he expected the monster to savor his soul. 

“I’m sorry to keep you waiting, my love, but if the appetizer was this good, I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold off on dinner.” And with that he leaned down, licking the slick up off his creamy white thighs before diving into his. His tongue worked magic as the pain in Ciel’s abdomen subsided, sucking and licking at the puckered edges before diving deep inside and collecting the wetness there. Already Ciel were close, and he knew that if Sebastian continued much longer he wouldn’t be able to hold off. This seemed exactly like his plan. 

His hands reached to the insides of the boys thighs as Ciel’s tail wrapped around the demons back. Sebastian spread them apart with his head still between them, his tongue pulsing deeper as Ciel felt tears collect in the corners of his eyes. Once he had enough room for whatever he was planning he took two fingers, spreading open his hole and stretching it to the point of pleasure as his tongue continued to work between them. Ciel moaned out, rocking himself down onto his tongue impatiently and he curled the muscle up to tap his prostate as a warning. The demons other hand reached up, gripping Ciel’s cock with a firm hold, and again he bucked down onto him. Without missing a beat Sebastians long, black nails scratched at the head of his pulsing cock, and he cried out, somewhat in pain now, as Sebastian gave punishment for not heeding to his previous threat. Soon, the large hand that reached up was pumping at a slow pace, pulling pleasure from the deepest essence of his being as his tongue pushed methodically at that spot inside the boy with the strength only a demon could muster. 

White hot pleasure burst from behind his eyelids when his legs began to shake, the pressure on his prostate and inside him too much to handle. He felt a new wave of slick leave him as he came, freely pushing down onto the monster now as he worked twice as hard to pull Ciel through it. He cried out his name in pure ecstasy, the syllables falling from his small lips uncontrollably as he lapped up everything Ciel gave. When the boy had calmed he pulled his fingers and tongue away, leaving him breathless as he returned to his mouth. 

Greedily Ciel sucked his tongue in, biting at his lip softly now with his own canines as he rested his hands on the bones of his bony hips. Ciel felt his cock rubbing up and down his soaked hole, practically begging to enter as he desperately ground into the boy for friction. A hand left his hip to grip at his member as he aligned it with Ciel’s ready hole, and he looked up at those blue eye with his iridescent red ones, almost asking as if he could, as if Ciel ever could deny him, especially at a moment like this. 

Suddenly the demon paused, raising the hand from his cock to push away the fabric covering the contracted eye. The purple burned softly in the slight darkness as it revealed, and Sebastian groaned at the sight. Ciel was already his. And now, he would belong to him in more ways than one. The thought of completely owning this enigma of a boy drove him mad. 

Ciel held eyes with him as he pushed the head of his cock in. It was a stretch to say the least, as he practically tore the boy in half with the thick head. Another rush of slick slipped out of him, helping the demon as he guided it in, and the boy cried out, never having been stretched this much before, as his claw clad hands gripped at Sebastians shoulders. His mangled hair brushed against the skin of Ciel’s shoulder as he dropped his head to the crevice of his neck, practically shivering as a deep growl tore through him. He pushed in a little more, another small cry leaving the boys throat in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he stopped himself from slamming into his tight, warm, wet hole. 

“Shh, shh I know, you can take it. You can take it kitten, deep breaths.” He coaxed, though it sounded more like a plea as he pushed in another inch. Ciel clenched around him as his head brushing against that spot he had just so rightfully abused. He felt himself shaking slightly, and as he pushed in a little more, his teeth nipping at the skin of the boys shoulder and his chest lingering closely over his, Ciel came again. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome, as the pleasure coursed through his veins, screwing his eyes shut as he pulsed around him. 

He gave a small groan at that, a cocky smile making itself known against his masters neck as he took the opportunity to force a good bit of his length into him. As Ciel calmed down, his breathing as erratic as it was before but manageable with his small lungs, he pushed the rest of the way into him, connecting their hips flush as he gripped the pillow behind his head. Snow white feathers splayed around the two of them, almost in slow motion as he let out a long breath into Ciel’s skin. The boys toes curled as he pushed back against him, and the demon chuckled as he leaned up, staring into his mismatched eyes as his jet black hair splayed around him. 

“I’m going to claim you, do you know what that is?” He questioned, his deep growl of a voice forcing another set of slick over his cock deep inside him. He chuckled, brushing stray hair off the boys face as he watched him melt below him. It took a moment to process that he was speaking words to him, and that the mellow notes of his voice weren’t only serving as sex to his ears as he shook your head no. “I’m going to bite you, and it will scar. It’s a mark, a sign that I own you to anyone that feels daring enough to try their hand.” He explained. Ciel could see that it was taking a great amount of restraint for him to pause and explain things, and though he felt somewhat insignificant for not knowing, it was so kind, so caring, and so Sebastian of him that he found yourself nodding along with his words. He smiled. “You may do the same to me. It will scar, and it will become your mark on me. I will own you, and you, in turn, will own me. Forever.” It was a promise, an eternal one at that, and one that connected the two of them til the end of time. He would remain by his side and Ciel would remain by his. It was a promise he was willing to make. 

“Yes.” It held the same sentiment as a marriage proposal, and he smiled a large, daunting smile, fangs bared to the boy as he stared into his eyes with love. It was an emotion Ciel would have sworn the demon couldn’t feel before this moment. Without another moment to spare he dipped his head down, pressing small kisses into his neck as his hips began to pump into him. Sebastian’s claws dug into the sheets beside his hips, ripping into the mattress as he spread his legs to bring him deeper. He hummed into the boys soft skin, pressing an open mouthed peck to his jugular before moving towards his throat, only a few centimeters, before giving a hard thrust and biting down. Pain seared through his neck as his fangs broke through skin, blood seeping into his mouth as his hips continued their give and take, his cock sliding easily in and out now as he laid his claim. The burning pain subsided as he pulled away, lapping at the wound tenderly as his cock pulsed inside him. Another trail of slick coated him as he licked at his mark. Ciel was mated. 

“Mine.” He growled into the skin, watching as it healed with the speed the demon saliva gave him. His hand fell to his cock, pumping lazily until the pain subsided and he pushed himself into the boy again. His thrusts were relentless, slowly bringing pleasure up his spine as he angled his hips to hit everywhere he were unaware you needed him to. The stretch felt wonderful, as if he was tearing Ciel from the inside and filling him with his entire being, and he found himself purring softly as he kissed the indentations his teeth had left. 

Without any verbal warning he flipped the two of them, leaving him open and bare to the hot, wonderful smelling air as Ciel sunk down on his cock. His hands gripped the boys waist, bringing him forwards and backwards as he ground onto his cock. Ciel’s cock rubbed against the corse hair there when he leant forward, bringing him closer and closer to his inevitable end as he began moving on his own accord. Sebastian threw his head back into the shredded pillow, his eyes screwing shut as Ciel bent down over him. He wanted him to repeat the gesture. 

Ciel kissed along his neck in the same way he had, still riding his cock as he knew the demon would want. Without waiting any longer, ever the impatient boy, he barred his canines to the demon’s neck, seeping in a very visible spot, much like he had done to him, and bit down. Instead of crying out in pain like Ciel had however, he moaned, deep and wanting as he pushed his hips up and into him. It forced the boys mouth down on him further and drew his teeth deeper into his flesh. Once he was sure the mark would stay Ciel released, blood smearing over his lips like raspberry jam as he licked it away. Immediately the demons wound healed, and Ciel watched in fascination as the scar tissue built around the somewhat small mark there, his teeth prints visible as he stilled on his cock. 

“Did it scar?” He questioned, sounding almost afraid now as he looked up at Ciel’s face. The contract mark began to fade as Ciel nodded with a small smile, meeting his eyes as he brought his lips up to his mates. “I was right. You are, without a doubt, my mate.” He mumbled against his lips, giving a hard thrust to force them to connect. 

“You mean there was a chance I wasn’t?” Ciel’s fire, no matter how deep into a heat he was, would never fade, and Sebastian smiled at that. 

“Have I ever been wrong before little one?” Sebastian cooed. Ciel huffed, but when Sebastian’s hand came to card through his soft hair, he sighed happily, the purr in his chest remaining now as Sebastian readjusted himself so he was on his knees, his back pressed against the headboard. 

He laid Ciel’s top half down against the mattress, bringing his little legs either side of him, before delving his cock deep into him. Both hands held his hips as he pummeled into his mate, faster and harder than Ciel could have ever imagined. He felt his knot starting to grow inside him, stretching him impossibly further as he teetered on the edge again.

With a particularly harsh thrust and a growl that came from his throat Ciel came, tightening on his cock and pulling him farther inside of him. As the pleasure tingled down his spine, forcing cries from his lips in happiness, Sebastian’s knot dug deep inside him, catching on the first try as he came. He growled, stuttering his hips slightly as they came together. Ciel’s cries and Sebastian’s moans echoed off the walls like a perfect duet, his hips finally stilling as he rode out the last sparks of his orgasm. He brought Ciel’s torso to him, making sure to keep his hips flush as he connected their lips together again. 

His hands held Ciel’s back with gentle strokes, his lips pressing lazily to the boys as his hair tickled his jaw. He slouched against the headboard, obviously somewhat worn out, and Ciel felt himself leaning into his chest. He caressed the skin on his back as he filled the boy with his cum, making him feel as if he had eaten an entire thanksgiving dinner and then drank half a pond directly after. He enjoyed the warmth however, allowing the demon to hold him and press kisses to his sweaty head as he listened to the depth of Sebastian’s lungs. 

“I can’t believe I found my mate.” He breathed out, taking a hand previously on your back and using it to stroke over his hair. Ciel laughed. 

“I can’t believe my mate’s a demon.” He retorted. He chuckled at that. 

“I’m not all that bad, am I?” Sebastian joked softly. Ciel looked up to him, kissing at his jawline as he thought of a response. 

“I don’t think I’ve tested that out to my full capability yet.” He whispered, pushing his hips down against his knot to force him deeper inside. Sebastian groaned, tightening the arm that had slid around his waist as he did. 

“My knot hasn’t even gone down and you’re already asking for round two? You really were made for me.” He chuckled, pressing another small kiss to his head. 

“So what happens now, you know, when you take my soul?” Ciel questioned, feeling his knot pulse inside as he spoke. Sebastian shook his head. 

“The contract dissolved the moment you claimed me.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek as the boy blushed. 

The two of them laid in a lovers bliss until he fell asleep against his chest, the demons hand stroking down Ciel’s tail as it laid against his bare calf. His knot subsided as the boy slept and he carefully pulled out, laying him down against the pillow that hadn’t been destroyed as he admired the mark he left on his neck. Subconsciously he reached up, feeling his own with a sense of pride as the scar pressed into his fingertips. Finally, he had his mate. 

The next morning, Ciel’s heat and his rut had both subsided, and Ciel woke early to find himself cradled in the demons arms. Demons didn’t sleep, that he knew, and Ciel’s eyes met Sebastians with a small smile as he welcomed him to the waking world. The young master shouldn’t have been awake for another hour, and Sebastian left the room momentarily, barely dressed in pajamas Ciel had never seen him wear once as he basked in the morning sunlight. The room still smelled like him, though the scent wasn’t overbearing, and he found yourself touching the large mark on his neck with a small smile. He had found a mate, and his soul was saved. The day couldn’t have begun in a better fashion. 

Sebastian returned a few minutes later with a cup of tea and a raw cod, his normal breakfast, and the boy ate sitting in his bed, the demon watching from the opposite side of the sheets as he happily chomped down. He couldn’t help but think it was adorable, the way Ciel clawed into the dead thing and ate it with such little grace for an earl. Ciel looked up momentarily, seeing him eye the fish, and didn’t contain the small growl that came from his own throat as he held it still in his mouth. ‘Don’t touch my food,’ it warned him, and Sebastian found himself chuckling as his ears pinned themselves back. 

“I brought it for you, my love. I’m not going to take it away.” He reassured, drinking a sip from his own cup of tea as he watched the boy. Ciel stared for a moment longer, still untrusting, before diving back in, taking a considerable chunk from it as he reabsorbed himself in the task. It was short lived, however, when his hand came to pat the boys knee. Thinking it was another attempt to steal away his prize in the early hours of the morning he barred his teeth at him, half sunk into the remainder of your food, and this time he stood as he bounded to the heightened windowsill, leaping with the fish caught between his teeth as he sat naked on the cool stone. Sebastian laughed at this, a real, deep laugh as he watched Ciel take the last bites, licking up his fingers after and returning to his side. 

“Thank you.” The boy whispered, his claws retracting back into his fingers. Sebastian smiled. 

“Of course. Though you must be getting ready soon, it’s nearly time to start the day.” He spoke, his hand lazily carding through the blue hair. 

Sebastian realized he could spend every day like this, happily as long as Ciel was at his side. Though he’d never understood the mating bond before, it made sense to him now. Demon’s could feel, contrary to common belief, but emotions were rare and feeling. With a mate, however, this changed. Sebastian felt happy, relaxed, and even excited at the prospect of spending eternity with the boy. He would have to explain to Ciel later that the werecat was now immortal, but for now, he was content laying here, watching the two blue eyes of his mate stare into his with appreciation. Thank the god that damned him to hell Ciel came to his door last night, he thought to himself, as the small thing wrapped himself around him. Or maybe, thank the devil.


End file.
